Paradise is Real
by neisanwolf
Summary: As the moon closes in on the Earth, the time for Paradise to open is nearing. It was a second chance. Kiba must find his friends and fight to reach their final destination. Everyone is seemingly being drawn towards the Flower Maiden. Something unexpected happens to the others, and it's up to Kiba to bring everyone together and reform the pack.
1. Long Road Ahead

_They say there's no such thing as Paradise. Even if you searched to the ends of the Earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, it's always the same road. It just goes on and on. But in spite of this, I searched endlessly for it. My friends and I all fought together on our journey for the sole purpose to reach Paradise. I was able to catch a small glimpse, just for a few seconds. The white moon shimmered through the sky; it was everything I had hoped it to be. This time for sure, we will all get to see Paradise. I'll make sure of it._

* * *

Kiba was walking down an old and dirty street in his Human cloak. It was ironic, before he considered something like this against his pride as a wolf. Kiba was filled with a false sense of pride before his friends helped him realize what truly mattered.

It made him think of Hige and what he said the first time the two met on such strange circumstances. Hige was always acting lazy and consumed every scrap of food when he had the chance. Kiba chuckled as he placed his hands into his pockets. The action itself didn't really happen, but it did give a hint into his personality that his true form couldn't possibly show. Kiba thought about his friend as he walked through the maze like city. In the end he was a true friend, even if Jaguara had brainwashed him to work for her. Hige would never help someone like that unless he was forced to.

Buildings which had stood for hundreds of years were weathered and crumbling away, it looked like war had swept through the streets. Humans were just trying to survive in this dry city, not worried about the bigger picture they were all oblivious to.

Kiba continued on for quite some time, taking his time to take in all the different smells. There was a wide variety of Humans who lived in Freeze City. Some were thieves who stole for a living while others were hard working individuals.

The passing scenery caused some nostalgia for the white wolf. A child could be heard crying as its mother tried desperately to calm it down. An old man was sitting with his back up against a wall looking as if he hadn't moved from that spot in days. All these Humans had in their life was this city. If only this place could be as flourishing as Paradise, then no one would have to go through the hardships of this decaying world.

Kiba was all too familiar with this city; it was after all where he first met the guys and Cheza. As same as the last time, his sensitive nose followed the scent of lunar flowers to the origin. They had been calling to Kiba for a while now out. Reaching this place took weeks of traveling with little food or water through harsh snowstorms and blizzards. Kiba had spent years training his body after the Indian found him as a pup. Not to long after he first found him, Kiba's memories flowed back into him. He left the comforts of the tribe behind and set out once again to find his pack.

Kiba somehow knew that his friends had made it to Freeze City, kind of like how his animal instincts found the way for the group in many dire situations. Meeting up with them was top priority, but in the back of his mind there was fear; a fear of not knowing if his friends would remember at all. "How many restless nights did I stare at the stars wondering about this?" Kiba thought to himself. "What if they had forgotten everything, and I was all alone? How would they react to seeing me after so long?"

"No, I still wouldn't give up. Even if we had to become friends all over again, I would get them all to Paradise no matter what. I owed them that much. Failure is not an option."

After a few hours of searching through the maze of buildings, Kiba's stomach began to growl louder and louder. The excitement of seeing his friends again made Kiba forget that he was starving.

Kiba walked around a corner into a dark alleyway and came out of his second form. Running stealthily through a crowd of people he grabbed some hotdogs that one man was selling. "Hey, someone stop that dog!" Kiba felt sorry for stealing from him, but this was life. He wasn't about to go dying before the journey even began. A crowd of people rushed after him, throwing all sorts of pots and pans. The Humans had no chance to keep up with Kiba's abnormal speed as I jumped up to the roof of a tall building. Before long he finished his meal and felt his stomach become full again.

* * *

Quent and Blue had been traveling for quite some time. Ever since that day, all the duo had left was to move forward. Most of the time Quent was drunk and yelling about how much he hated wolves, but Blue didn't seem to mind much. After all, she hated them too for what they did. Everything was so peaceful before, but this is the way it had to be now.

For the past week Blue had tracked a wolf after seeing its paw prints barely visible in the snow. They were huge, this wolf must have been an adult. Quent was happy when she had found them, his eyes coming to life. He was finally going to get his revenge, and Blue would do anything to help him accomplish his mission. She wanted to spend her whole life at his side.

They spent numerous nights out in the open as the cold winter air snapped at their heels. With their combined body heat they survived the harsh environment and marched onward as Blue led the way for her master.

After what seemed like an eternity, a city came into view not too far away. If they had made it any less sooner Quent would surely have started to experience his first taste of frostbite. "Let's go Blue, unless you want to freeze to death," said Quent motioning her forward. Blue did a quick yip in agreement. Some of the fur on her body had frozen, but she didn't seem to give it any mind. They headed straight for the huge domed city. As they closed in Blue couldn't shake the feeling in her gut that she had been there before. It was a strange feeling.

* * *

There were still no sign of the others, or where the lunar flower smell was coming from. Hopefully it was Cheza, Kiba thought. Fatigue started to take its tole on the white wolf. Everything seemed to be to spinning around him.

Kiba kept moving, trying to find somewhere that suited him. Sure enough, on the outskirts of town there was an old abandoned building that looked safe enough. There way only one window on the second floor and one door leading into the structure. What a peculiar way to design a building, it was exactly what he had been looking for. No one could sneak up on Kiba and he had a short escape route.

Two chairs and one table was all that remained of the previous inhabitants. The air inside was musky, the light dimly shining through the dust particles. There seemed to be dirt in the place of what what once a floor, it was a miracle the building was still standing. Kiba expertly jumped up the staircase that was missing a few panels to the second floor.

"This place smelled of Humans," Kiba thought. "But something seems familiar."

Kiba couldn't understand how Humans lived, always relying on things instead of themselves. He was a little more understanding after those three that came with them last time. That man named Hubb really was something different, trying to go as far as he could in the end. It was almost as if he had become a member of the misfit pack of wolves.

" Why am I thinking of this now, it's not like he was a wolf. Humans could never enter Paradise; not even Darcia with that cursed stone."

Kiba looked out the window to see the skyscrapers positioned in the middle of the city, lining the skyline. Suddenly his felt mind caught up with the wear and tear of his body. Kiba longed for a nice long sleep.

Even with the giant dome surrounding to top of the city, you could see the stars and Moon. It was a snow white moon made from the purest snow. Soon enough it would turn red from the dying world.

Kiba's eyes were slowly closing as he lain in the floor of the old building. The muscles that had been worked to the brink of exhaustion by carrying him over many miles of landscape screamed out for rest. Soon he relaxed, and drifted into a deep darkness.

Kiba's eyes slowly opened. Everything was fuzzy, his head hurt for some reason. There was rolling hills full of Lunar Flowers and a lake that was so beautiful you could see the reflection of the entire valley. Paradise was right in front of Kiba's eyes again.

"Is this a dream?" All of Kiba's friends were sitting beside him, all with a joyful grin on their faces. This was the first time Kiba had a dream that seemed so real. He wanted to stay forever, but knew his real goal still hadn't been met. All Kiba could feel was bliss. He would just have to enjoy it before it became time to wake up.

Kiba suddenly hears a voice. It sounded so familiar to his ears.

"How did they sneak up on me without making any sound?" Kiba wondered. They were crouching in front of Kiba and began to speak.

"Woah, what's a dog doing in here? Your pretty big aren't you?"

Kiba scrambled to his feet and shot his field of vision over to see who this voice had come from. He fought back the tears with all his might. The memories all flowed at once, nearly making Kiba lose control.

The person sitting in front of Kiba was none other than Hige.

 **Author's notes:**

 **To new readers, thank you all for reading my first chapter! I'm currently going back to old chapters and revising them (so if you read a chapter that seems to have a different format or style don't worry I'm fixing them). I get the feeling of nostalgia as I come back to redo these chapters. Not too long ago I had only started out, and let me tell you I had some major mistakes! But now I'm going to go fix all that, so don't freak out if a chapter goes down in quality from this chapter (that just means I have yet to get back to it). At the time of posting this fixed version only chapter one has been revised. I hope you guys stick with me and wholeheartedly enjoy reading my story. I write to make you guys happy, don't be afraid to leave a review with some criticism! I'll always respond to you ASAP and send status updates when I'm going to be gone for awhile. Anyway, I'll catch you later!**


	2. A Familiar Face

Light snow is falling from the sky, Tsume looks up and stares at the moon.

It was a cold night to be out for a walk outside of the city walls. Several nights a week Tsume came out here to help clear his head. He had abandoned his friends a long time ago after he was too afraid to help them fight.

As usual, after a raid they had returned back to their hideout. A group of soldiers received Intel on their whereabouts and miraculously found the scavengers. Everyone tried to fight back caught unprepared, but it ended up being more of a slaughter. Instead of fighting Tsume only thought about escaping. While the rest of his friends were being murdered he did nothing to save them. Tsume can still remember their horrid screaming faces; they were burned into his memory.

The current leader seen Tsume escaping without trying to help fight back. He decided to attack Tsume; leaving a gash that ran over his left eye, almost touching going as far down to his lip. Thinking back he wondered what the reason was that stopped him from killing him right there. he had every right to for Tsume's selfish act. The gash left a scar and had almost left Tsume half blind.

"The leader was most likely preoccupied with saving the remaining members of the group to worry about one traitor," Tsume thought to himself.

Now he just wandered from dome to dome, not even sure why he should continue to live. Tsume had no family or friends, and didn't want any either. He is afraid that he will betray them or wouldn't be able to protect them. He got by mostly by stealing from others and not making any connections. Tsume didn't think about getting caught, he didn't care. Tsume mostly stayed on the down low, so no one ever got close enough to call him a friend.

It started to become increasingly cold, so Tsume decided to head back into Freeze City. This was the longest time he has ever stayed in one area. Maybe this was where he belonged. Something was keeping him from moving on, almost like he was waiting for something to happen.

"Heh, this city suits me just fine. Someone who couldn't even protect their friends doesn't deserve to be anything but trash. This scar will never disappear from my face; a perfect reminder for who I really am."

* * *

Hige finished his meal and looked contempt.

"Man, I'm stuffed," Hige said out loud. He tried to ignore the strange feeling in his chest with his usual comfort food. Hige tried to play it off but it wasn't doing the trick. It started happening a few days ago while getting ready to take a bite out of a juicy looking loaf of bread. It was really strange, but Hige did his best to keep his mind off of it anyway.

Hige had been in the city for a few weeks now. There was a ton of things that were wrong with the city, but there was food to eat. That alone was good enough for him to stick around. Soon Hige would need to head back to his hideout, as the Sun was settling down. Ever since he stowed away on the train to get into Freeze City, they had been looking for him. Hige guessed the Noble's soldiers didn't take it kindly to heart of unwanted guests taking advantage of them.

A man in a dirty brown coat passes on the left side of Hige. He was walking with a dog on a leash in one hand and what was suspected to be alcohol in the other. He was hiding it in a paper bag so he wouldn't get caught, but Hige could smell it in his breath. His nose always had been really good at sniffing things out, which Hige didn't mind in the least bit.

The dog stopped to get a good look at Hige. It let out a whine and twisted its head as if it was confused about something.

"Come on Blue, we need to rest for the night," said the stranger. He looked to be a middle aged man with a scruffy looking beard. As he turned Hige noticed the rifle hidden under his coat when it swayed. He decided it was probably for the best to leave quickly without bringing attention to himself. The dog especially sent shivers up his spine. They didn't turn around after Hige and continued to go their separate way.

"Whew, that's a relieve," Hige said when he was far enough away for them not to hear.

"That man could have been real trouble. Something about that dog made me seem uneasy too. The way it looked at me; it made my stomach knot up at the thought. I am not afraid of animals, or even allergic. Every since I was young, it always felt as if I had a connection with animals. Still, I couldn't help but feel strange around those two," he thought to himself. Hige was glad that while ordeal was done with.

A few minutes later the hideout came into view. Hige mostly took naps all day long and slept about half the night. There wasn't much to do in the city but sit around all day.

His feet froze in their tracks after seeing large footprints heading through the door into the small building. Not many people since Hige arrived he had seen come this far to the outskirts of Freeze City. They weren't Human footprints, but an animals. They appeared to be a dog's, but seemed way too big for any dog Hige ever seen.

Hige slowly made his way way into the building, making sure not to be heard. There was nothing on the first floor, so he headed up to the second. He was surprised to see a dog sleeping in front of the window.

"I'm not gonna share of that's what your thinking?" Hige said as he crouched down in front of the animal. It suddenly awoke from its slumber with a quick jerk and quickly scrambled to its feet. A low growl was creeping out the back of its throat, but dissipated when a familiar sight caught the eye of the wolf.

"Hige?" The room was dead silent as Hige tried to come to terms with what he had just heard. His eyes started to narrow and brows dip.

"What, did I just hear that right? Did you just speak like a Human?You even know my name," Hige stood there in shock for the longest time. Kiba's face looked as if it were sad and happy all at once. Eventually Hige was able to speak again.

"You've gotta be kidding me, right?" Hige was surprised that he had met an animal who was able to speak fluently.

Kiba decided to let Hige see him as a Human. As he changed right in front of his eyes Hige let out a gasp of confusion and fell back, almost losing his balance completely. Just a few seconds ago there was no one here but the dog and him, but now there was a Human while the dog seemingly disappeared.

"Is this reality or a dream," Hige thought.

"Hige, don't you remember? We tried to go to Paradise with the others, it's me Kiba! You have to remember."

Shock ran down through Hige's spine and through his entire body. Nothing the stranger said made any sense. What kind of mess had he gotten myself into?

Kiba's eyes started to fill the slightest bit with tears. Kiba had almost never cried, it surprised him just as much as Hige. Finally, Hige decides he needed to say something. Anything to make more sense out of this predicament.

"Hey, I have no clue what's going here, but do you care to explain a little more?" A small bead of sweat rolled down the side of Hige's face, hitting the floor. This was really starting to get strange for him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," said Kiba pitifully. He now understood his situation completely. Hige was no longer a wolf, and forgot everything that they had experienced together. He was utterly defeated, not wanting to fight anymore.

"What do you mean?" Hige said with a concerned look. The tears from Kiba's face disappeared as quickly as they had come.

Kiba slowly moved to the other side of the room and sat up against the wall. He couldn't look at his friend anymore from the fear residing in his soul. He instead looks out the window into the vast expansion of different structures. Kiba heard people talking about daily life and children laughing as they ran chasing each other. He clenches his fist and hammers it into the side of the wall in defeat, resonating with a solid thud. In reality it was just an allusion of his inner thoughts.

"Hige I'm sorry I failed you, as your leader and friend. I know you have no idea what I'm talking about, but I am going to tell you anyway. You have the right to know after everything we have been through together. In a previous life we were friends, and we went searching for Paradise."

All Hige could do was listen to his story. An hour had passed as he detailed the accounts of their past lives. Deep down in side Hige could feel the sincerity in his voice. Something in him new that he wasn't lying as weird as it seemed. The person in front of him was being completely truthful.

It was still hard to take in all the information coming from his lips. The wolves, a place called Paradise, Cheza the Flower Maiden and the Nobles. Hige had heard stories that wolves had went extinct some two-hundred years ago, but now one was sitting up next to a wall only a few feet away. If Hige focused hard enough he could see the outline of the wolf casting the allusion. For some reason Hige started to feel sad inside. The strange sensation from easier was intensifying. It was churning all inside his body like a stew. Hige finally understood what it meant.

Kiba slowly got up to leave after finishing. All Hige could sense was sorrow and pity coming from the poor wolf. His allusion dropped revealing his wolf form. Each step was painful as Kiba made towards the stairs. His faced was turned away from Hige, hiding its shame.

"Am I really going to go through with this? Hige thought. It definitely wasn't normal to meet a wolf that suddenly tells you that in a previous life you two had been friends; not to say that you yourself was a wolf.

"I must be insane or hit my head on something hard for what I'm about to do."

"Hey, Kiba! Hold up a second!" Kiba stopped in his tracks and turned to face Hige. He was still nervous from the whole talking to a wolf thing, and was surprised that Kiba could understand him.

"I don't know if what you said was one hundred percent true. Still, if there was the smallest bit of truth in that story, then why are you so quick to leave?" Kiba's ears picked up and his eyes widened. Never did he think Hige could be so forward.

Besides, life is boring and I've nothing going for me. It might even be a little fun to hang out with a wolf like yourself. If everything turns out to be a lie I won't mind."

"Are you sure, Hige?" Kiba was trying his best to hide his excitement.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kiba began to laugh hysterically, leaving Hige somewhat confused. When was it that he had decided to give up so easily? His friend had complete and utter faith in him, even without his memories. He wanted to run over and hug Hige, but that might be strand considering their current arrangement.

"I'm glad to have you back, Hige."


	3. Flower Maiden

Toboe was an orphan for as long as he could remember, until one day Granny came and got him. Her smiling face filled Toboe with joy in which he never thought he could feel again. She wasn't his actual grandma, but she sure felt like one. She raised, fed, and took care of Toboe. If he was ever sick, Granny always knew what would help. Toboe couldn't have been more happy anywhere else in the world.

Then one day, after going out to fetch some herbs and groceries, there was no happy voice to greet Toboe back home.

She was slumped over in her armchair not moving. Her head was positioned down and only her lower face was showing. At first Toboe didn't realize what had happened. He called out her name, but there was no response. The world spun so slow that taking a step forward towards the other side of the room felt like an eternity. Grappling her and shaking with all his might, she refused to show any sign of life. Toboe panicked, trying to find a way to save her. He screamed for help but it was already too late. Pitiful and helpless, all there was to do was to mourn for the only person to ever show him true kindness.. She didn't die from illness or injury, Granny was just old.

The past few months more and more signs of her decaying health was brought forward. Granny tried her best to hide it from Toboe.. Her time came to pass on, and for the second time in Toboe's life he had no one.

Sometimes after Toboe came home he had forgotten that she was even gone. He would call out her name, but no answer. Then memories flowed back, and sad feelings enveloped once again.. Toboe was a crybaby and knew it. Eventually he could no longer handle looking at the home. It was time to move towards a new future. A strange voice echoed through his head, it had been calling for some time now.

* * *

Inside an apartment close to the capital, Hubb and Cher were getting ready for their day.

"Hubb, could you water the plants for me while I'm at work darling," Cher said while putting on her coat. "I'll do anything for you Cher," Hubb whispered as he closed in for a kiss. It lasted a few seconds before Cher broke away. "Sorry I've got something really important today and can't be late!" Cher walked out the door a smile as it shut behind her.

Hubb sighed and went to continue his research on a case. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about Cher.

They had been married for the past seven years. Hubb loved Cher, and Cher loved Hubb. Their honeymoon was everyday of their lives for them. The two were inseparable from each other. Hubb had talked about having a kid someday, but Cher always replied back with she had to much work to just leave. Hubb sometimes thought about if he did something wrong, but could never think of anything.

Hubb was a police detective that mostly interrogated criminals and handled small cases. Nothing dangerous really happened in his career except for a few close shaves. Cher told Hubb that she was a scientist. Hubb never really understood her job, just that she worked for the Nobles. As long as she was happy, that's all that mattered.

* * *

Inside the capital of Freeze City, a blonde scientist is looking over data on a computer screen.

"Vital signs are normal, no abnormalities in the solution. Subject has been in a comatose state for over three months now. Signs of her walking up have been evident the past few days. I wondered if an outside force could be effecting her. Strange…"

After the scientist left the room, the Flower Maiden's eyes begun to shift. It would be too long until she would awaken.

Cheza remembered everything that happened last go around. Darcia had stopped the wolves from reaching Paradise. She was destined to meet with Kiba once again and lead him to Paradise. Cheza felt a strong connection to all the wolves, but especially Kiba. Circumstances have changed this time around. Only Kiba and Blue remained a wolf, but the others can still find their true self. Something unexpected happened to Cheza. She was not made, but born. Cheza was no longer a combination of a flower and Human, but something entirely different. She was her own being, awakening her inner self.

Kiba was nearby, she could feel him. Cheza began to sing her song, serenading her friends in their sleep. "Kiba, Kiba! You need to bring your friends to this one. This one can help them to remember what they used to be."

* * *

Back at the hideout a sleeping duo lay in peace and quite.

My ears twitched and my body came to life. There was that voice again. The flowers were calling out to me. Cheza was waiting, it was time for the journey to begin."What, something up?"

Hige was awake also, and was waiting for my answer. After that hour long confrontation we decided it was best to get some rest. It was now early morning. His perception of what I was thinking almost disturbed me.

"The flowers are calling out to me again Hige. They said something about bringing my friends."

"You think the others are here?" Hige answered. Kiba shifted up into a sitting position. "Definitely, the only problem is finding them and being able to convince them. I have a feeling if we can reach Cheza, she can give them back their memories."

"Cheza is in this city? Heh, I've always had a strange feeling since I arrived. Maybe that's why I decided to trust you, Kiba." "Thanks, let's go find them," Kiba says half smiling at Hige.

* * *

Tsume was sleeping up against a wall in the outer city.

"Damn. I must be going crazy again from all the voices in my head." He stumbled up to a sitting position. "Must've fallen asleep on my way back." Lost in his train of thought, Tsume sat there for a few minutes. Footsteps were coming closer and closer. Footsteps alone didn't really mean anything, but his gut told him something strange was coming ever so close.

Someone was coming from the right around a corner, any second now they would appear. With one single fluent motion, Tsume moved into the shadows and waited." Could it be a soldier?" Tsume thought. "Forced to fight after waking up from a nice nap; just my luck."

He waited in absolute silence. The stranger came into view. It was just a kid. Tsume let out a sigh of relieve and jumped out from the hiding position. "Hey, this is no place for kids. Why don't you get lost." It was true, a kid on the outskirts had no business being here. All sorts of bad things that no one dare speak about happened on a daily basis that no kid should witness.

He didn't budge.

"Don't you get it, your gonna get killed out here!" Tsume realized the kid was crying when he lifted his head up. "I don't have any anywhere to go, I might be better if I was just killed..."

This kid is starting to piss Tsume off bad; trying to act tough but in reality was just throwing his life away. He cooled his head off for a few seconds before speaking. "Don't you have any friends or family that worry about you runt?"

"No, all of them are gone..."

Tsume could see something in the kid that made him want to say everything was going to be alright. His dark past wouldn't allow it. It took a hold of him; made Tsume eat those words. They forced him to decide it would be better to stay away from the kid.

A few seconds went by with nothing. Toboe was the one to break the stillness in the air. "Do you think we c-could maybe become friends?"

"Sorry runt, but I have no friends, nor do I want any. I don't have use for anyone like that now."

Tsume took off in the other direction, not looking back. Toboe's feet scrambled to catch up as he picked up speed. "Wait!" he desperately cried as he grabbed the back of Tsume's shirt. "I told you to stay away kid!" Tsume tried to sound as angry as possible while shoving him away. Before Toboe could blink he disappeared from his field of vision. All alone again, he thought. He sat on the ground crying.

Kiba and Hige had been searching for a few hours now.

All of this was still a shock to Hige. He met a wolf that flipped his world upside down. Now he was to embark on an adventure to reach Paradise. At least things won't get boring anytime soon.

Kiba's pace suddenly changed to a sprint. "Found something?" Hige asked. "Someone," he answered. Hige thought it must have been one of their friends. They both were running for what seemed like an hour. Someone crying came into view. Kiba seemed to stop worrying about anything else in the world for a short time, his full attention on the situation at hand. Kiba and Hige stopped in front of him. These kind of situations Hige didn't handle well, so he decided it'd be better to just let Kiba do the talking.

"Toboe? Why are you crying?"

Still shaking, Toboe whipped the tears from his face and answered, "How do you know my name? I've never met you guys before, have I?"

"It's complicated, but for now tell us what's wrong."

Hige was brainstorming at the moment. "Hmm, so this was our buddy Toboe that Kiba told me about. Kiba has a good nose for finding him so easily. He seems kinda like a lost puppy who has nobody to look after him. Either way my only choice was to believe in Kiba's words."

"I met someone here a few moments ago. He wanted me to turn back, saying it was dangerous to be out here alone, yet no one else was with him. He was all alone too, maybe more so than me. I asked him if we could maybe get to know each other, but he ran away..."

Kiba tried to think of who it could be. The personality sure sounded like Tsume. "Could you describe his appearance? We're not turning him into the police or anything, we're just looking for our friend."

Toboe was hesitant for a moment, but eventually begun to speak.

"Well, he was tall, and had grey hair. He wore black clothes with a scar across hi-" Toboe was cut off by Kiba. "That's enough, I think we have our guy. You should come along too, we'll need your help. I'll explain everything soon enough."

A single shot could be heard from the distance.

The look of horror was painted on everyone's faces. The shot was a clean hit. It went straight into the side of Kiba, he let out a yelp of pain. blood was gushing out like an overflowing river.


	4. New Bond

Quent didn't know where he could possibly be going in this world anymore, but did know that the wolf was somewhere nearby; maybe even in this city. He was hellbent on going to find the demon no matter what. They killed his wife and son, laughing as they burnt everything down to to the ground.. A wolf was a demon who walked upon the Earth who needed to be dealt with. They only thing he had to remember his old life was the family dog Blue. He found her out in the wild when she was younger. Those were better days.

As the flames flickered and danced in the dark night, a wolf with a blue and yellow eye stood on top of what used to be a home. Quent stood watching, helpless to do a thing.

There was some commotion up ahead. Blue immediately turned her head in the direction, sensing the wolf who was nearby. The tracks they followed which led into the direction of the city had suddenly disappeared into a Human footprint; which further strengthened Quent's theory of them using a spell to hide in plain site. Quent peeked into the direction of the noise with his constantly moving vision from being drunk. After several seconds of squinting his eyes, Quent could not believe his eyes for what he saw.

There was a wolf. No wait, a Human? He blinked a few times and shook his head. "That must be a wolf playing a dirty trick on me," Quent thought. He then noticed a crying kid sitting on the ground. Quent had to stop this beast, before his past re-enacted itself again. Blue was waiting eagerly to charge in, eyes dead set on Kiba. Quent lined up the shot. His vision was blurred and mind clouded from all the alcohol; which didn't help the slightest. "Steady, breath out slowly."

He expertly pulled the trigger and the bullet goes flying through the air. Blue waited patiently until it was her turn. It hit; not its intended mark, but it was good enough. The bullet barely misses Kiba's heart. "Damn wolf, you kids stand back! I'll finish him off!"

Hige's primal instincts awoke as he quickly stood in front of the man who met had seen earlier and his friend Kiba. Hige would protect him no matter what. They needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Move outta the way, don't you see the wolf right behind you!" yelled Quent aiming for a second shot. Blue begun to inch closer.

"Damn, this is the worst possible situation," Kiba thought to himself. Kiba was still standing, now as a wolf, snarling with his fangs showing. The fur on his back was spiked up, eyes glued to the man. His vision was becoming darker with everything turning red. He would try to escape without harming the man or Blue, but if it came down to a fight there was no helping it.

Quent and Blue were destined to be intertwined with us again. Of coarse something like this happening was inevitable, he was so blind not to see it until now. Kiba stopped snarling and stood there, waiting for their next move and time to come up with a plan of action.

"Hige, we need to get out of here for now." said Kiba.

Hige understood that they needed to leave before things went south, but he just stood looking at Blue. "Was I really ever in love with a wolf dog?" he thought to himself. He blanked out and wasn't paying attention anymore.

Toboe about fainted from the sudden danger, no one could blame him. He didn't know Kiba was a wolf when they met, let alone seen one. Things took a quick turn which left him slightly traumatized. Toboe was helpless as he watched the events unfold.

Quent's finger was haired on the trigger, he started to shake uncontrollably as sweat ran down from his brow. He was slowly coming closer to pulling the trigger and releasing a shot. Could he sacrifice this kid's life to take his revenge? No, he couldn't do it just to kill the wolf, he would be no better than them if this was how he chose to do it. Quent kept his rifle pointed at Hige even though he had no intention of firing with him in the way. He ordered Blue to circle around the opposite side of Hige to attack Kiba. She didn't need to be told twice; Blue took the initiative of the attack.

 _Tsume was walking with his arms_ _stretched behind his head in a lazy manner_.

What was that kid thinking, running of on his own asking a complete stranger to be his friend. He must have really bad luck to bump into someone like me. I don't need friends, I already have everything in life. This city will be my home and grave, nothing can change that now. Someone like me doesn't deserve to have friends.

Tsume stops walking and sighs heavily. Why am I getting so worked up over nothing?

Fine, I'll go check on the runt and see if he's alright, then I'm gone.

 _Tsume is going back to where he left Toboe. Suddenly, he hears a gunshot in the distance_.

Whats the kid gotten himself into now? There's no way the Noble's men would actually shoot a kid would they? Or could it be bandits?

Tsume arrived to the scene and methodically analyzes the situation. Tsume was studying the dog. "Is that a dog? No, it was much to large to be considered one. I've heard that they were hunted to extinction awhile back, yet here one stood." The wolf was grunting with crimson blood running down from its side. It was going to die any second it seemed. Also, there was the man with the rifle with a look of bloodlust in him. Tsume decided it be better to just leave and not get involved.

Tsume turned to leave but heard Toboe's cries for help. His heart cringed, and finally decided that this was the moment for it to do the right thing. He seen the blue dog going after the wolf; who was obviously not going to be able to defend itself. The wolf was about to fall down from blood loss, swaying back and forth shaking its head from time to time. Tsume's decided if he wanted get all the answers to what happened he had to save all the strangers for the time being.

Blue lunged at Kiba but was quickly thrown into a wall by Tsume. Blue was more surprised than hurt. While she was contemplating what had just happened, Tsume went running towards Hige. "Let's get out of here now," Tsume yells. Hige nodded and began running. Toboe didn't flinch or even bother to move. Tsume grabbed him and was now carrying him on his back. Several bullets went flying their way, one grazing Tsume's leg. Blue was strangely not chasing them, she was feeling something she hadn't experienced since she was a pup. Because of the bond she felt with her friends in the previous life, Blue was experiencing sadness she did not know the source to. Someone was calling out her name, it was a caring voice. Quent tried to get Blue to snap out of it, but her mind was somewhere else.

Soon they were out of sight, but didn't look back or stop. The man was still yelling angrily after them a short distance away.

A few minutes later Kiba fell behind. Hige convinced the others to stop and take a break.

Kiba was starting to slow down considerably. If he didn't stop moving and close the wound he was going to bleed out faster. The bullet had punctured one of his lungs, ripping through many tendons. Blood was filling his lung with blood; it became full effort and fight for every breath. Hige had a concerned look on his face. "Hey, can you walk now?" Tsume says while lifting him from his shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."

Tsume gave him an angry look and said, "I didn't do it for you, I just acted on a whim, nothing more. Your lucky you survived that maniac with the gun. This wolf on the other hand looks as if it could die any second."

"This is not enough to kill me."

All but Hige were startled by Kiba's voice. "Oh sorry, your probably confused." Kiba changed back into his Human disguise.

"Hey, that's a pretty strange sight," Tsume said sarcastically.

"We need to get someplace safe for now to allow his wounds to heal," Hige said aloud. Hige new Kiba wouldn't survive even if they found somewhere safe, they need to use Cheza and her healing abilities. It was still better to think positive in a time like this.

Toboe's heart was racing a thousand beats a minute. After the first shot he was frozen with fear. His body felt like a stone, unable to make any movement. Before Toboe could blink the person he met earlier with the scar came to his aid. He saved Toboe even when his leg was injured from a stray shot. Toboe wanted to tell him sorry, and that he should've listened to him. Toboe still couldn't find the source of this feeling that has been swelling within him. Somehow it seemed he understood these people more than himself.

Kiba suddenly collapsed onto the ground, changing back into his wolf form.

"Hey, Kiba!" Hige went over to Kiba; thankfully he was still conscious but breathing was hurting his body now. "We need to get him out of the open now!" Hige ordered. If anyone seen him like this they were sure to get caught.

"No thanks I'm leaving now," Tsume says annoyed. Toboe grabs him from behind. "You can't go, not after what just happened. What if that man comes back again?" Tsume picks Toboe up by the collar of his shirt. "What do you think your doing anyway? Your just a kid and these guys don't seem like your friends."

Tsume slings Toboe away from him sending him flying towards Hige. He catches him before he falls to the ground. "Hey what do you think your doing? That's no way to treat a kid," Hige says while letting Toboe down. Tsume shoots him a nasty glare. "Stay out of my business, I've lost interest in this whole thing anyway."

Toboe needed to say something before he lost his new friend. "Wait, you don't have to go, we could be still be friends you know. You seem the kind of person who feels the need to push everyone away. You don't have to be alone anymore. All the pain you are probably feeling, I can sort of relate to. Can you at least stay long enough to help these people out? It's my fault this happened to them, I can't do anything right by myself."

That last line really hit Tsume. "Sheesh, I'll stay, I'll stay. As soon as your all safe I'm ditching you guys, got it?" Toboe's face lit up with excitement and he returned back to his normal self. "Got it, but feel free to change your mind.

Tsume actually wanted to go with them from the beginning. Even through his hard outside shell, and crude words, he was actually the most caring out of the group. He would do anything to have friends again, but was too frightened to go through with it. This time was different.

"Hey, how about you guys help pick up Kiba and move him somewhere fast. He is feeling sleepy you know." That was an understatement, Kiba should have already been dead; yet he was still alive. His will to survive and reach paradise with his friends kept him from passing over.

The newly formed friends carry Kiba back to Hige's hideout. Toboe tried to ask if Tsume's leg is ok, but the response he received was silence.

Tsume was up against a wall sharpening his knife. Toboe and Hige were able to stop to flow of blood together, but who knows what internal damage had already been done. Miraculously, the bullet passed all through his body despite the amount of muscle Kiba had on his begins to speak. "This is the plan, we have to sneak into the capital and find Cheza. She can heal Kiba's wound, and the one who will lead us to Paradise.

"Paradise? Ha, what blasphemy did you parents teach you?" Tsume snarked. "Hey hold on a minute you don't even know the stor-" Hige was cut off by Kiba. "Paradise is real, and I'm going to find it; together with you guys. You don't have to understand right now, but I believe Cheza will be able to make you remember, so for now being her back."

Everyone in the room was shocked, until finally Tsume said, "This supposed to be some kind of joke? There's no way I'm going into the capital for a dumb wolf. I've got what I wanted, I'll just stay right here." In his mind he was intrigued by the thought of Paradise, just not wanting to admit it. Tsume once heard about it on his travels.

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm still going. My friend needs me, so I'm going even if alone. I believed in Kiba, and now he's going to have to believe in me. I will not fail to save him." The short speech left a huge impact in the room. Kiba was surprised but understanding, Toboe was about to start crying again, and Tsume's look of frustration settled the slightest bit.. "Fine, go. See what I care," Tsume said as he stood up and moved to sit in the window seal. He stared out over the horizon, seeming to try and comprehend something.

"I'll go with you Hige," Toboe exclaimed. "Besides, I know a way we can get in undetected. There's this place I've seen once that has a way into the capital."

Toboe had went on a walk with Granny one day near the capital and his nose twitched. It was the smell of a flower. It was coming from an underground passage that had an off limits sign. There were guards, but he managed to sneak in after learning the hours their shifts changed. Upon closer inspection of the strange tunnel, he realized it ran directly into the keep of the Noble. Toboe was too afraid to venture any further, so he headed back home to Grandma.

"Who knew you could be so useful," Hige smirked. "Let's go save our friends. But first, I think everyone should get to know each other; you know for communication reasons. My names Hige, and this is Kiba." Toboe stands up presenting himself. "My names Toboe, it's nice to meet you guys!" Everyone is then starring at Tsume waiting for him to speak. They start to get impatient.

"Alright fine. My name is Tsume, are you happy now?" Hige lets out a small grin. Hige then heads off with Toboe to rescue Cheza. Somewhere a great distance away, an unknown dark force was beginning to make its move.


	5. Not Just a Flower

_Dearest Hamona, I can't ever tell you how sorry I am; I was too late to realize. Now your just a soulless body that will eventually rot away if left alone. This cursed eye was a result of Darcia The First trying to open up a synthetic Paradise and failing. If we never fell in love, I'm sure you wouldn't have been cursed by Paradise Sickness. I don't care about anything anymore, the only place left for me to go is Paradise. That's the only place that you could possibly be. Even if it's only the smallest possible chance, I'll extend all of my resources in order to be reunited with you. This accursed eye burns like a fire causing my anguish to inflate. Those wolves won't ruin my plan a second time, Cheza will be mine any no one else. Hamona please wait for me, I won't be long._

Kiba was laying down in the middle of the room. Tsume was watching Kiba's condition while the others went to retrieve Cheza. He was getting worse by the minute, he only hoped they made it in time to save Kiba.

Hige and Toboe found the passageway after some effort. They easily snuck past the guards who were arguing about something and continued forward. Hige couldn't help but cover his nose due from the stench of garbage. "Man, it really stinks down here. You know the way to go right, Toboe?"

"Nope, as far as I ever got was the entrance. I didn't care risk getting in trouble," Toboe says following behind Hige. Drops of water falling throughout the maze of tunnels echoed a bleak noise.

The two had been walking for a few minutes now and Hige started to smell something sweet. He quickened his step and was following it indefinitely. Toboe was struggling to keep up, trying to figure out Hige's sudden change.

"Hige could you slow down some?" Toboe says running out of breath. Hige ignored him, he was too busy following the scent that felt familiar to him. Soon they came upon a ladder and Hige went up without a second thought. Toboe followed reluctantly behind, being sure not to slip. They surfaced in a small room that seemed to be a storage area. Inside of a locker lab coats were hanged up neatly on hangers. Hige takes one for himself and hands another to Toboe.

"Good thinking, Hige," Toboe said while putting on the coat which didn't exactly fit him too well. Hige let out a short laugh, trying to turn his head away to not get caught. Toboe wasn't pleased with his reaction, letting out a slightly angry huff. The two continued on to the outside into a hallway. They tried to draw as little attention as possible while traversing the unknown area.

They were now in the main part of the building which made it even more difficult to go undetected. They take some stairs up to another floor after narrowly escaping a scientist who took suspicion to them. A room labeled restricted access was on the right. Their was a place for a keycard to open the door, so it was impossible to enter without one. Hige and Toboe hid until someone went through the door, following behind stealthily as to not get caught. Hige knew the smell was coming from the room and it would seem to be the most likely place for Cheza to be.

Hige was so focused on the giant mass in the center of the room Toboe had to pull his hind end behind a computer terminal to not get seen. They waited for the scientist to exit the room, and soon enough it was just them all alone.

Hige looked up at the strange being. It had to be Cheza, but she was not at all like Kiba described her. Cheza was a wolf, and a most stunning one at that. Her body was almost glowing, and her fur was the color of the whitest snow. Toboe stood back astounded at the sight, she reminded him of Kiba's appearance.

Cheza opened her eyes to see her friends in front of her; joy took over her body. Her eyes shined a brilliant pink shade the likes of which you've never seen. Hige fumbled around until he found the release and watched as the giant spherical glass drained down. The glass was lifted away and the Flower Maiden shifted into her Human form. Hige knew for sure it was Cheza now.

Without speaking a word, the two went up and sat in front of Cheza. Cheza petted them both on their heads. Hige and Toboe had never felt so warm in their life. The same strange feeling enveloped both of them. A sudden flash of light filled the room. A wave of understanding washed through Hige and Toboe. They turned to each other with the same look on their face. The two embraced in a friendly hug for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hey I missed you Toboe, it's funny how things ended up didn't it?" Hige said as he pulled back. Cheza was smiling at the two wolves with an innocent face. "Yeah, it sure did," Toboe says with a single tear running from his cheek.

 _The three wolves started to head back with Hige leading the way. On the way out they were spotted, but were easily able to make it back to the ladder and jumped down into the maze of tunnels_.

Back at the hideout Kiba was coming ever so closely to falling asleep. He struggled to keep his eyes open and his lungs breathing oxygen. Tsume was now down at his side trying to keep him awake. "Hey Kiba, if you fall asleep again your not going to wake up this time. You understand, just wait a little longer," Tsume says leaning in closer so Kiba could hear him clearly. It was no use, his eyes started to dilate and roll it to the back of his head. Was this the end, had Kiba come all this way to die?

Suddenly they heard people rushing up the stairs. It was Hige, Toboe, and Cheza. Kiba tried to sit up and was happy to see Cheza again. He then set his eyes on the other two, and realized they had somehow became returned to their true forms. They must have remembered; Kiba recalls Darcia telling him that a Human could change back if they could remember what they once was.

Tsume didn't notice they were wolves due to them being in Human form.

A look of shock took over the three when they had seen Kiba. He was in far worse condition then they had left him. "Cheza, can you heal him?" Hige says hopefully. Cheza gave a simple nod and went to Kiba's side. Tsume stood out of the way and went back to his usual uncaring demeanor. Kiba and Cheza shared a short moment together. "I knew we would meet again," Kiba said weakly. Kiba thought her eyes were somehow different. Cheza gave him a smile, and a green aura enveloped Kiba. Kiba's wound slowly healed, and he took off the bloody bandage. There was no indication that he was ever shot when she finished. Kiba nodded in thanks and Cheza set her sights on someone else in the room.

"Huh, what're you looking at girl," Tsume says with an intimidating face. Cheza ignored the hurtful comment and places her hand on Tsume's face. The same bright flash fills the room and subsides. Tsume's eyes were open wide with a surprised look written all over him. The scar had disappeared from his face and his mood very unnoticeably changed. Tsume turns away from the group placing his hand on his face. Toboe starts to walk forward and considered placing a hand on Tsume's shoulder, but decided not to. "Tsume, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm ok runt, just give me a second." Tsume seemingly whipped something off his face then turned around. "I just missed you guys." Everyone was astonished to see Tsume's new soft side, but it soon died down and they all gave each other a stupid grin across their faces. The pack was almost back together.

Something seemed different about Cheza in Kiba's mind; he was studying her. Kiba changed into his wolf form and started to sniff the air around Cheza. She smelled like a wolf, but how could that be true? Cheza suddenly was on all fours and greeted Kiba. Kiba's tail starts to wag back and forth, he never would've thought that the Flower Maiden could become one.

"I think this happened because I didn't want to be useless anymore; It hurt to see all of you struggling while I couldn't do much about it. The Lunar Flower is still in my blood, but I can no longer be the key to Paradise alone. If we kept trying the same way it wouldn't end any different. This time for sure all of us together will open a true Paradise which will never end," Cheza states.

"I'm happy I'll be able to enjoy our friendship more; now that I am one of you. Perhaps my desire to be together always with you wolves that led to this happening."

Kiba trots towards Cheza playfully and buried his head into hers in a mutual display, "It doesn't matter how it happened Cheza, it's fine with me. Don't ever call yourself a burden in our pack, our reason to seek out Paradise was what we wanted. No one forced us to rescue you, we all just did the only thing we knew how, to survive."

The two smiled and was soon followed by everyone in the room. Kiba was feeling something that he hadn't felt since he was in the Garden of Eternity. Love? Did Kiba love Cheza? He asked himself this in the back of his mind,

Hige's mood suddenly changed into a serious one and he started to walk out of the building. The others understood and followed him with Hige leading. His new and improved nose caught onto the scent of someone dear to him. Their next stop was a certain wolf-dog named Blue. Hige was determined to see her again.

 _Quent was inside of a bar drinking again, rambling to the bartender about wolves. Blue was outside tied to a post waiting for her master to finish. Quent always seemed to have money for booze wherever he went._

Blue was thinking about what happened earlier. They came so close but she had let the wolf get away. What had made her blank out so sudden? Blue let out a small whine and slumps down into the ground with a thud. Her ears were flipped back, something was really bothering her mood. Minutes passed and Blue went into a deep sleep. She dreamed of herself as a pup back home. They were a happy family once again. Blue found herself in a field of grass looking up into the sky, admiring the lust scenery. The sky suddenly turns back and the Sun disappears over the horizon. A full white Moon was now shinning brilliantly, a few bits of stardust was floating in the air around Blue. She became excited and started running, not wanting this moment to end. She ran and ran but here feet would not tire out.

Blue eventually stops in front of a small secluded pond to take a sip of water. She closed her eyes and took a savory taste. It was the cleanest and purest water Blue had ever tasted. Blue slowly opens her eyes, to see someone looking back in the reflection of the water. Oh, it was just her reflection. She kept looking and kept becoming increasingly sad. Using her paw she swipes at the water sending it into many ripples. The water clears moments later to reveal a second figure beside her. It was a brown wolf that was slightly husky, but had a certain charm to him. Blue looks up from the water to see the wolf beside her, looking pleased. Blue wondered who he was, but felt like she'd seen him before. She moved closer and sniffed at the wolf with her nose.

Blue tries her hardest to remember who this person was but was unable. Someone was calling her name. Everything went blurry and she found herself, now awake, in front of a pack of wolves.

"Blue!"


	6. Darcia's Wrath

The strange awakening had startled Blue, and made her bear her bangs and give the wolves a menacing snarl. Every single hair on her body was sticking up, ready to assault the intruders. Blue moved to a low stance, legs ready to spring forward at the slightest indication of movement. Cheza slowly inches towards Blue, trying to seem as harmless as possible. Blue let out a warning bark as Cheza came closer; she did not head her. Blue found she was unable to lash out for the female wolf a second time; every single animalistic instinct was screaming out for her to move.

As Blue stayed motionless and let Cheza move in closer, she remembered the dream about the brown wolf. On the left side beside a grey wolf stood the very same face. Hige was holding back his urge to run over to Blue and tackle her down to the ground and give her licks of affection. He knew that it could cause Blue to try and attack Hige without her memories present; but the way she was looking at him brought with it so many fond memories.

Blue allowed Cheza's nose to touch with hers' as their wet muzzles met. Hige waited optimistically as the seconds passed; he couldn't see the two as the light engulfed their bodies. The light dissipates leaving the bunch temporarily blinded. Hige felt something land against his chest and fell backwards into the street. Nobody else had noticed, still shaking their heads in an attempt to return their vision. Hige still couldn't yet see as he felt the warmth of another's fur against his own. Blue licked at Hige's face as her tail wagged violently. Hige opens his eyes slowly, his heart bursting out of his chest. The person who he thought was the most beautiful sight in the world met his glance with tears running down and landing on his face.

"Blue! Oh Blue I'm so sorry, I have missed you so much!" Hige let out while the two lovebirds rolled around on the ground in a playful manor.

"Hige I missed you so much! I love you!" Blue yelled back as the two wolves continued their playfulness. Slowly, the two toned down and stood up after their fun and took each other in an embracing hug that could melt the ice for miles around.

Kiba and the others watched as Blue and Hige shared a precious moment. His eyes grazed towards Cheza who now stood beside him. His heart was racing faster than ever; he was being mesmerized by Cheza's elegant coat of winter snow. Her smell seeped into his nose; it was the exact same as a Lunar Flower. Kiba knew now was not the right time to confess his love, it was Hige and Blue's moment of reunification. There was also the feeling of doubt if Cheza cared for him the same way; he knew Cheza's friendship ran deep, but wondered if that was the extent of her affection. Never the less, the pack was back together, and a celebration was in need later.

Eventually Kiba gave them body signals; indicating that it was dangerous to stay in one place for to long. Hige and Blue, still standing so close to each other that their bodies were always in contact, walked to join the others. Hige nodded to Kiba in the unspoken language of the wolf. They all figured it was best to get out of the middle of the street to avoid wandering eyes.

Later Blue would have to talk to Quent before their departure. Hige would always be hers, and the calling of Paradise would always lead her. Yet she still lived Pops. Maybe he would be more understanding this time around.

On the way back to Hige's hideout Blue realized she failed to mention Cheza now being a wolf. She asked the others and Cheza what had made it possible and they gave her the same speech Cheza gave to them. It seemed like everything was going smooth for them for a change. Blue hugged to the side of the husky brown wolf as they looked each other in the eyes, sometimes giggling between each other. Kiba was the first to enter the small house, scanning the area inside to be sure no one else had come looking for shelter. The others soon followed with Tsume last, who stopped and looked back for a moment. He sensed something dangerous could soon happen at any moment, but at the same time felt there was no immediate danger. Tsume turns around to head up and see his friends all having a great time.

They spoke of their previous life and told stories of their current one. They were surprised to notice not much had changed up until the current point of time. Together, they could shape the future and prevent the endless cycle of birth and rebirth. Even Tsume had some things to say to the bunch and laughed time to time.

Is was getting dark outside as twilight covered the massive dome. The temperature was dropping at an increasingly drastic rate, and not even the wolves' fur could keep them completely warm. Hige curled up around Blue who was in a furry ball. He laid his head over her slim body and drifted of into sleep after the two told each other goodnight. Tsume was still awake basking in the moonlight that shot through the window like a beam. Toboe was sleeping like a log, rolled over onto his back with his feet dangling loosely in the air. He still acted much like a child, despite his honed soul that was hardened from a previous time.

Cheza was laying down close to Kiba, shivering intensely. Despite her beautiful coat it wasn't that useful in the sense to keep warm. Kiba was hesitant at first, thinking that it could have been weird at one point to care so much for Cheza. Finally, Kiba decided to move towards Cheza and touched her shoulder with his nose. "Cheza are you alright? I can tell you are cold."

Cheza looks back to Kiba and just gives him a smile, the same one she had on their previous journey that Kiba had seen so many times. It brought with it a warm sensation in the depth of Kiba's chest. Kiba moved to Cheza's ear and started whispering, almost tickling the female wolf. "Cheza, I won't let you freeze, I am always going to keep you safe. I'll keep you warm if your ever cold, and coming charging in to rescue you if your ever in danger. I've always had feelings for you, just never realized them until our final moments together. I'm never leaving you alone again." Kiba lain down next to Cheza, curling his larger body around to provide heat. Cheza, slightly surprised, shifted away from Kiba. But then she moved closer, allowing the bigger wolf to warm her body. Cheza had never felt cold before, she had always not noticed it as a flower. Kiba felt warm against her side, it was like nothing she had ever dreamed of. Contact with another being like this, Cheza wanted to stay this way forever.

The two became ever more close as they drifted off into sleep. Tsume let out a quite snicker while he too found an area suitable to sleep. It look him a lot longer, as he still wasn't convinced of their safety. He unconsciously let his eyes shut, and was soon running through a field of clouds that felt nice between his paws.

The six wolves slowly woke up from their sweet dream; being with Cheza always had left them feeling more alive in the next morning. Instead of getting up right away, they simply enjoyed each others company for a moment. No one was thinking of the perilous task before them, or the hardships they would face. Times like these filled them with rejuvenation like no other.

"Morning sleepyhead," Blue said while gently nudging Hige's face with her snout. Hige was in heaven when he was with Blue, he never wanted to be separated.

"Morning, Blue," Hige said while getting his bearings back.

Tsume and Toboe were talking about their favorite meal, and Kiba was sitting next to Cheza just enjoying each other's company. Last night Kiba could have sworn he heard Cheza tell him she felt the same way, but was too tired by that point to make sense of coherent words. It could have just been a dream. He was glad that there was no long process of working up to confessing his feelings, he was never any good at those things. Their hearts spoke truly before they spoke any words, there was no need to hide his emotions any longer. Cheza hadn't really discovered what love was yet, but could feel a connection.

Tsume tried to tease Kiba about being so intimate with Cheza, but the words flew into one ear and out the other. Toboe seemed to be happy for them, and so did Hige and Blue.

Kiba turns to address the rest of the group. "We will be leaving for Paradise today. If we stay much longer I fear Darcia or another Noble could come for Cheza. We will meet back here in a hours time, make sure to fill your stomach with food. Who knows how long it will take to reach the next town, everyone needs to be prepared."

Blue had thought long and hard about her confrontation with Quent, but decided it would be best to not drag him into this mess. Not after what happened last time, Blue couldn't witness that again. It would hurt her feelings too much seeing his face again.

The wolves agreed and spit into three different groups. Kiba and Cheza planned to go searching through the various food stores, while Hige went with Blue to his secret stash of food he had been saving up. Toboe followed Tsume who seemed to know his fair share about the city. He knew exactly where they could find food and return in the allotted time.

Nothing eventful happened so far, but they heard talk that the Noble's troops had mobilized in order to find something. They had almost forgotten that they were now actively being sought out; they did steal Cheza from those crazed scientist. Kiba didn't want to think about the kinds of experiments Humans did, especially the ones they may have done on Cheza.

The wolves had their fill of food and now headed back to the meeting point. Tsume and Toboe were the first to arrive; the others soon after. The pack heads towards the unknown outside of the walls, ready to face it together. The first stretch was now upon them; to test their strength and bonds.

Mew was starting to tire, as her pack had been running for days now without any signs of a meal. She was the daughter of a great alpha named Volz who had protected the pack for many years. Well to be more exact, a step daughter. Her mother had died to Humans while trying to protect her. They came out of no where; bullets whizzed through the air at deafening speed. Hiding beneath her own mother's carcass, the hunters didn't notice her. She snuck away when they all weren't looking, not before shedding many tears for her mom.

She kept running, and running, and running to the point of exhaustion. Mew lain unconscious in an unfamiliar place, and woke to find herself surrounded by wolves she had never seen before. They were all sleeping, and the alpha had taken her into his own care, protecting Mew with his own body. She was unable to move, the alpha's sleeping body was covering her. Mew decided to go back to sleep, she still wasn't feeling well, and felt secure in the paws of this new stranger.

Volz raised her as his own, teaching her all things normal parents did. He taught her how to hunt, recognize smells, and survive harsh environments. She was destined to become an alpha.

The pack was small, there was only one other female who was even older than the alpha. She was Volz's sister, so the alpha had no children to speak of before Mew. Besides them, there was four other males.

Now there were only five members of the pack, two falling to starvation. Mew didn't know where to go anymore, no matter how far they traveled it was all the same. She felt her legs could give out any second.

Suddenly, a noise so horrible that it made them press their ears down to their skulls and claw at the sides of their heads blasted with deafening ringing. The very ground shook from the force and the air felt heavy. Mew sulked to the ground trying to rid the noise from her existence. Her father tried to stand over top of the small wolf and protect her from the unforeseen threat, but to no avail. A Noble's ship was coming straight towards them, and it didn't look like it wanted to make friends.

The ship descended and landed on the ground a few hundred feet from the wolves. A dark man wearing a mask and basking a long cape attached to a suit of armor steps out from a set of stairs. The strange man grew ever so close as the seconds passed, seemingly unaffected by the loud noise.

Darcia lifts his mask off to reveal a wolfish eye. Mew felt a sharp chill run the length of her spine. "She is not here," Darcia muttered to himself. He turns to walk back to his ship, and at the same time a huge flash of red struck near the wolves. It singed the very air and blew with such force it sent the wolves flying in every direction. They tried to run away, but countless of the red beams shot out in every direction, terraforming the very land. The last standing was Volz,battered and bloody. He looked around him to see his family all dead. They were almost unrecognizable as their burnt bodies and flesh lay skew. "Father!" cried Mew who had somehow survived the onslaught. Darcia turned to take a short glance over his shoulder and let out a benevolent laugh. "Foolish wolves, your species should just be erased from this world."

The ship was powering up for another red beam, as a huge mass of light built up. A miniature vortex formed around the ship; this last shot would blow everything away. Volz turned to in his horror, seen what was about to unfold. "Mew, run!" It was too late, the huge beam of red fired aimed directly at Mew. Her legs had been damaged and she was unable to move. Volz, with every ounce of muscle in his body, all the strength he had left, every single part of his being ran to save his only child. Volz wouldn't make it in time at his current speed; the world seemed to be in slow motion. His body broke past natural limitations; his muscle tearing from the stress placed on them. Volz would protect Mew, she was the only thing left that was precious to him. His whole life felt as if it was leading up into this moment. He found a certain peace; he wasn't afraid to die for the people he loved.

He made it in time and knocked Mew out of the main blast range. The last thing he saw was Mew safely out of harms way; it was up to her now. "Live with no regrets my child."

Mew watching in horror as her father's very body turnt to dust. The force from the blast sent her flying a long distance away. Darcia flew away in his ship like nothing had even happened.

Mew could feel her numerous broken bones and burns. She cried for her father and pack with a sad howl that echoed through the land. Before she could finished, Mew's head fell unconscious. A light snow started to cover her blood stained fur.

 _Soon the poor wolf would freeze to death in the snow, but fate had already decided a different path._


	7. Garden of Eternity

**Hey a small fix for you guys that have read chapter 6 already, I left the information at the bottom in the author's notes. This is only for the people who read chapter six the day it was published, so skip this if you hadn't. Without further delay, chapter seven is here!**

Hubb was making coffee for Cher in the kitchen, who couldn't sleep and was up all night long. The smell of black beans drifted through the air and mixed with bacon and eggs to create a pleasant aroma. Hubb new something happened at the lab yesterday, but Cher wouldn't tell him; wanting to keep him out of a predicament. She was half asleep on the couch signing time to time and trying to make sense of it all. Cheza so easily escaped from them, and not only just that. She was seen with other wolves. The Book of the Moon lain in the back of her mind as she sipped the coffee Hubb brought over. "When the wolves seek out Paradise it will bring with it the end of the world," she thought to herself.

"Hey, I know something's up Cher, you can tell me," Hubb said while placing his arm on Cher's opposite side. "I know that you lost something, but haven't figured out what it is yet. You care to explain hun?" Cher looked straight ahead, and then down to her hands. She was restless for a moment, but soon calm down.

"Hubb, even if I told you, you wouldn't understand. It's far more complicated that you could imagine." Her eyes told a tale of a certain sadness.

Hubb let out a laugh and looked Cher in the eyes. "Cher, I married you for a reason. I'll follow you anywhere, and definitely take your word for truth. Have you forgotten?" Cher turned and hugged Hubb, burying her face in his shoulder. A time passed as the two stayed like this, until smoke started to come form the kitchen, indicating a burnt meal if not attended to. Hubb got to his feet awkwardly, and went to save their breakfast.

Cher came up behind him and wrapped her arms around Hub. Soon their breakfast was ready, and Cher felt more complied to talk. Hubb was surprised at first for her sudden willingness, but listened intensely to all the details.

"The thing stolen from us was Cher, a wolf with the blood of a flower running through her veins. We found her one day after responding to a small village fire. The soldiers found a lone sleeping wolf pup not too far away; she was surrounded by flowers that kept the fire at bay. We were interested in the wolf, not seeing any in the land for a period of two-hundred years. We brought her back and studied her. That's when we found the Lunar Flower within Cheza. In the Book of the Moon it spoke of a Flower Maiden who would lead the wolves to open Paradise. Cheza had to be the one of that very legend. Continuing to study her, nothing much of anything was else was discovered. That's when it happened. I wouldn't call it a stealing as the other scientist called it; we were the ones who took her without consent. Who are we to judge other creatures?"

Cher took a breath and continued to talk. "Cheza was rescued by wolves, I know it. Wolves can disguise themselves as Humans, I've seen Cheza do it a few times. The reports said two kids were the ones with Cheza. I believe they were wolves, finally seeking Paradise once again. They are drawn to the flower.

Cher sulked down a little and waited Hubb's response. She wondered if he thought his wife was a crazy women who spent too much time in the lab.

"I know when your lying Cher," he said with a pause after. A look of worry washed of Cher. "B-but Hu-" He stopped her before she could continue. "I said I know when you are lying, but this is not one of those times. I can read your eyes you know. It may sound crazy to me the things you said, but this is a crazy world."

Cher leant into Hubb and gave him a hug. "Oh thank you Hubb! I'm glad I could get that of my chest, but I'm afraid there's still more. I will be leaving in the Noble's airship due to special request from the council. I have the most experience with Cheza so they are taking me as well. I…can't take you along, not this time. I'm afraid I don't know when we will return. Hubb!"

The two unbraced in a tender hug, tears running down from Cher's face. Hubb tried to stay strong for Cher, but his eyes slightly moistened. Letting go, Hubb puts both his hands on Cher's shoulders. "This still changes nothing, I will follow you from the ground even if you do not allow me. We are together for life, for better or worse. I'll do anything I can to aid you on your journey."

Quent was staggering through the streets half drunk since the day before. He was calling for Blue, but no sign of her since yesterday. He cursed his drinking problem, spitting into the air. His arm carrying the paper back pulled back and launched it into a nearly wall. The glass could be heard shattering inside, the liquid spilling out in all directions. He damned himself for being so foolish to lose the only thing he had left to care for.

He walked alley to alley looking for any sign, just one small single clue. His bloodshot eyes widened as he found multiple wolf tracks left imprinted in a muddy puddle. There seemed to be three separate ones, as far as the drunken man could see. He followed in their direction for a time not coming upon anything. Morning had come a couple hours ago, and Quent was starting to be over cumbered from fatigue. He walked inside a small building he thought no one would ever be using. The stairs were missing pegs so he ascent was quite clumsy. Quent sat up against a wall, his hands feeling the cold stone beneath him. He daydreamed for a time, and looked down at his hands. He went to reach something from his pocket. Before he could pull it out, his eyes fixated on something small, something that not many people would notice. He let go of the object in his pants and took a closer look. It was a hair, a wolf hair. There weren't that many dogs in the city, and most he seen were small lap dogs. It was a white strand of hair that seemed somewhat familiar. Soon he realized the faint appearance of pawprints in the dirty floor conveying the room. Now knowing what he was looking for, he scanned the rest of the room.

Finally, Quent found the piece that he wasn't directly looking for; a blue strand that no doubt belonged to his pup. With new determination in his stone heart, Quent set out in search of his only friend.

Quent wandered to the train that was the last real cheap transportation in this age. It would get him to the next city, where he could maybe find some clues and a new ride. He stored his life savings, well what was left of it, inside a hidden compartment in his boot. He payed the conductor for a ticket and went into the passenger cart. Quent made himself snug and lain back with his hat covering his face and his arms behind his head. He started to fall asleep but then heard something interesting coming not far away.

"Wolves, huh," said Hub covering something in his hands with a scarf. Quent's gaze went to the book he was holding. There was no mistake, the corner that slightly shown looked identical to the outlawed book he himself had once owned. It had disappeared along with his house.

Quent grunted, pulling his hat further down to completely cover his face. Perhaps this person shared his interests and he could use him to his advantage.

A day has passed for the pack, Kiba lead them towards a cave as the Sun begun to set. Soon twilight would once again cover the land.

The pack left the city without running into any resistance. It surprised them, them being the ones who ran into danger around every corner. If they did stay in the city for a short time longer, the soldiers now covering the streets would for sure seen them.

An entire day of being blasted by cold snow and winds left them freezing. The larger wolves did their best to shield the smaller Cheza; even Toboe who with his lackey form. You could argue Cheza was slightly larger than Toboe, but he had more muscle than the Flower Maiden. Thicker fur was a given, Cheza didn't need to adapt, as she had lived in the capital for far too long. Feeling the outside for the first time in so long made her happy.

The pack huddled in one big huge fur ball; their combined warmth kept Cheza from freezing. They stayed that way for a few hours; all but Kiba could sleep. His restlessness finally took hold of him as he carefully exited without disturbing anyone. Outside the snow had died down some, yet it was still impossible to locate the morning Sun. The large wolf felt the snow between his feet, and started to scan the perimeter. There wasn't much to look at in the vast emptiness of space. Feeling brave, Kiba decided he would take a look around the area. Maybe he would find something useful to bring back to the pack. Kiba made a mental note in his head of the location of his friends, and told himself not to take a long time to return.

Kiba had only been walking for a few minutes until something caught his nose. It smelled of blood, wolf blood. He ran, following the scent through the now clearer landscape. His senses were dulled from the temperature; the smell being much closer than he initially thought. A hunched over figure appeared a few yards away. Kiba walked over slowly and examined the wolf. It was a female with a brown coat like Hige's but slightly lighter. Half of her body was covered by snow, and Kiba went to work pulling her out. Once he did, he seen the extent of the wolf's injuries. Kiba let out a howl to try and warn the others, but there was no call back. They were probably too far away, and the wind was working against him. He pushed his face closer to the wolf. She was freezing, but very much alive. Her breath was becoming faint and he had little time to think. Kiba rustled under the wolf and picked her up on his back. It was hard to keep her balanced at first. Kiba, in a mild pace, ran back to the cave careful not to shake off his fragile cargo. Blood was again running out of her wounds and covered Kiba. Moving had reopened them. As quickly as they flowed, the blood froze in place. Kiba needed to get back to Cheza fast, her healing ability was really useful sometimes.

Kiba moved in to the small cave getting surprised looks from Tsume. "I found her not to far from here and I couldn't just not help," Kiba said while gently placing his load down. Tsume woke the others who all had the same surprised look as Tsume when he first saw the wolf.

Kiba looking towards Cheza, "Can you help her?" Cheza nodded and sat next to the poor girl. A green light emitted, covering the walls in an soft glow. The others sat patiently while she did her work. Seconds turned to minutes as the would slowly healed. As the final scratches disappeared from the stranger, Cheza fainted, falling over. Kiba caught her in his side, holding her steady. She regained consciousness and weakly smiled up at white wolf. "I need to rest for now, I will be fine." Kiba led her far back into the den. The new wolf still lay motionless, as it would take time for her to awaken. Toboe went over to sniff Myu, then went over to Hige and sat contently. No one else approached Myu for time being, they didn't know what she would be like when she awoke. Better to not surprise her.

Tsume shifted angrily and glanced at their new guest. "We should just leave, we're losing daylight. She'll probably be fine if we just leave her." Kiba let out a snarl, showing his fangs. "We will wait until she awakes, she is a wolf after all. Paradise is open to everyone not just us. Try and understand Tsume." The two continued to argue, adverting everyone's eyes on them and away from the wolf.

Myu felt her existence once again, new life breathing through her worn body. The first thing that came back was her hearing, someone was talking a few feet away. She tried to move, or speak even, but was unable. There was six new faces to greet her. After building up strength for a moment, Myu forced her body up on to it's feet. Everyone stopped and turned to look at her. Myu fell, crashing down with force.

"You mustn't try and move yet, you are still tired." Cheza came over to Myu and nudged the wolf with her nose. Myu was in a daze for a moment until she regained her senses. "Huh? Where-Kiba? Is that you Kiba? It's me, Myu."

"Myu?" Kiba said surprised. "You've changed a lot."

Myu matted the top of her head with her ears and tucked her tail away. Somehow she had regained her memories, but not of the time before she entered the garden so long ago.

"I meant in a good way," Kiba added.

Her ears pricked up and tail wagged side to side.

"Kiba, I missed you so much! It was lonely by myself, but I knew you couldn't stay…"

"As have I. Now that you're here with us, will you come with us to Paradise? Oh I almost forgot. Guys, this is Myu. We met in the Garden of Eternity, you can trust her. It's true she wasn't a wolf that time before, but fate seems to have brought us together again. Myu?"

The rest of the members were trying to grasp Kiba's words and took a moment to process them. Kiba was waiting for her answer.

"Of coarse you dummy, have you forgotten that I loved you!" Myu said while sitting back up on her hind legs.

This was a very unexpected turn of events to Kiba. It was true he had feeling for Myu, but that was only because he had slowly lost his memory. How would he explain to Myu that he loved another?

Hige nudged Kiba on the shoulder. "Oh so this is the person you talked about. You sure sounded like you liked her," Hige said while grinning. Kiba pushed him away, not out of anger but for personal space. "Yes, it's true. I did have love for you Myu. I'm sorry but I didn't mean to toy with your emotions. I had forgotten myself just as you had, I really hope we can still be friends. Myu, at least try and understand that there was someone special waiting on the other side for me. I couldn't leave them alone. I'll except all your hatred that you have swelling inside of you now." Kiba closed his eyes and waited, expecting either a pair of claws or teeth. In its place came a warm tung bringing a gentle kiss. He opened his eyes in confusion to see Myu.

"I know, Kiba. I won't hold it against you, I myself still can't remember who I was before the garden. Someone could have been waiting for me long ago. Did you really have to ask that last one? Of coarse I'll be friends with you still! Besides…"

They watched as a single tear flew to the ground, freezing upon impact.

"You saved me, a second time. The first was providing me with some company in that place, and the second now…"

Kiba tried to say something, but it was stuck in his throat. Finally, he felt the tension relieve and could breath again. "Could you tell us what happened; how you were dying alone with those wounds? Who did this to you?"

Myu explained her life up until the point when Darcia attacked them. After they all seemed to understand and signal her to continue, she described the noise that came first.

"That sounds like a Noble's ship," Hige stated.

When she described the man who wore all black armor, walking out from his ship, and with the one glowing yellow eye, the others gasped. "Darcia," Kiba growled.

Myu tried to finish her horrible story, trembling and stuttering up words. "That's enough, Myu. I'm sorry if I asked for too much," Kiba said giving her a understanding look of sadness. "For now you will rest, we will go out and find some food for you. You must be starving by the looks of it."

"Thank you, Kiba."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Wow, seven chapters in and our small group has nearly doubled in size! I decided to write this all in one day, no just for you guys, but for myself. I rather enjoy these, and my writing is improving every chapter. What do you guys think? Have any suggestions, or questions? Leave a review and I'll get to it right away.**

 **Thanks to everyone who is enjoying the story so far, I want to write more every day after reading all your kind words. Also I'm sorry for the name change from Mew to Myu to those of you had already read chapter 6. I was writing all the chapter from memory alone, not bothering to look up info from Wolf's Rain. I ended up using "Mew" instead of Myu which led some of you to believe she was a new character. I'm sorry for this mixup, but this doesn't mean there won't be new characters in the future. And in case you didn't know who Myu is, she's a caracal (cat think with long ears?) who Kiba met and had a short relationship with. She has now been reborn as a wolf, what could this mean?**


	8. Unlikely Duo

Myu was feasting on a deer carcass the pack had caught. She found her strength had returned and was now up for travel. It was still the same day around evening time, and the snow had stopped all together. Things were looking up; the Sun was out shining brilliantly overhead, a warm breeze was flowing into the mouth of the cave. It was nice to have some good weather for a change. Blood from Myu still stuck to the coat of Kiba matting it down in places; Myu herself seemed to not have a single drop left in her fur. Well, except for her mouth because of the deer. Cheza's power must have cleansed Myu. She would have to thank her later.

Myu finished her meal and went to sit by Kiba at the mouth of the cave. "Sorry for making you carry me, my legs weren't exactly working. And there was the fact I was unconscious."

Kiba was looking straight ahead off into the horizon, his face like stone filled with courage. Yet there was a fierceness in is eyes, driving him to move forward.

"It was just instinct," Kiba said blatantly. It was natural for Kiba to save others, he lived for his friends and would do anything to help them.

Tsume,followed by the rest of the pack, headed towards the two. Hige and Blue were nibbling at each others feet. "Don't you think we should move on now Kiba? We've been in here long enough, and the weather is finally lifting," Tsume says waiting for a response. Cheza joins Kiba and nods that she has recovered enough to continue. Kiba's wordless look told rest that he was ready. The pack leaves the shelter of the small cave with the bones of the deer being it's only company. Seven silhouettes running together in a line casted a long shadow over the snow. They moved as one, not missing a single beat and matching each others pace.

The pack had been traveling for a few days. The weather change itself seemed to bring with it new life. It was easy for the wolves to find water and food, even though it wasn't really on their minds except for Hige. Wolves could go weeks if not months depending on the situation. It did boost everyone's morals and distract their minds. This kind of travel was was normal for the bunch and compared nothing to the distance they traveled last time. Even Myu easily kept up with the pack. If they started to tire and there wasn't shelter, they all spelt in the same area with Kiba or Tsume always watching.

The only person to ever see Tsume sleep was Kiba, but that was only a few times. He always woke up before the others, seeming restless. The real reason for this was regret. After the day of their reunion, what he had done finally took its effect. Tsume scolded himself for not abandoning his old pack once, but twice. How could he be such a coward, he thought. He didn't want to sleep and have the sweet dreams; Tsume didn't want himself to have that luxury. He would be their silent guardian in the night, always caring deeply but never showing it on the surface. Tsume would speak to no one of his past. He would undo his wrong and move towards a new future free from the chains that bind his being ever so tightly. Or so he thought.

Tsume jolted up from his sleep in a cold sweat. He gasped for air and took a moment to calm down. His bloodshot eyes throbbed in his skull. "Tsume you dozed off so I didn't wake you." Kiba paused and then continued talking in a whisper. "You really should get some sleep though, I don't know your reasonings but I can tell your health is diminishing by the day. In a weeks time you'd be unable to think clearly; it's the truth Tsume. If you want to speak to me about anything the others won't hear if you're quite. I'll understand, we've known each other for a long time." Tsume looks down and then to the Moon. Tomorrow would be a full moon. He thought long and hard for a moment, flipping his rhetorical knife between his fingers. "Yeah no kidding, that time was ages ago. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer another time," says Tsume. The friends share a few more moments and then part. Tsume stays up for the rest of the night watching over everyone while Kiba drifted off into sleep nuzzled beside Cheza.

The morning Sun rose over the valley caressing it in it's warm hands, dimly lighting the area. Toboe rolled over, almost on top of Hige and let out a huge yawn. Hige sat up on his haunches and took a look at the sleeping Blue. He smiled and let his body warm in the Sun. The rest of them soon awoke and prepared themselves to continue with the journey. None of them really knew which direction to go, but Kiba leading then with such confidence in his eyes that made not a single person doubt his judgement. A sleepy Myu is daydreaming of a far away place.

My's attention returns and notices Cheza sitting close to her. She decides to strike up a conversation to get to know her better. "Cheza, what is Paradise like? Have you ever been there before?" The white wolf returns a glance to Myu. "Well, it's a place were wolves can live freely. There's plenty of food and the water is crystal clear. There's luscious plant life every step you take, and the Lunar Flowers cover nearly everywhere. At least that's what I've seen from visions I have gotten. Many people's Paradise are different, some not even a place. Many wolves are contempt with their Paradise, but it is also a real place of beginnings and ends. The world ends and is reborn with Paradise. The past ones have only been a fragment of the real one because they have always been corrupted. If we can open the True Paradise I'm sure it will be like nothing we have every seen."

Myu looks as if she awestruck while trying to take it all in, and then was ready to ask more questions. Who knew wolves could be so complicated. She once heard her father tell stories of old that seemed very similar to Cheza's story.

"So have you seen Paradise before in person?" Myu asked.

Cheza's gaze drifts over to Kiba sitting proudly looking into the distance. "Unfortunately I have not. In all my past selves the cycle has continued the same every time with little differences. I had been blind and was unable to see in your way, but this time seems much different. Perhaps this is the final cycle and Paradise will stay open forever."

Cheza took a pause and cleared her throat. "Kiba however has seen the real thing many times. He always has been connected to the Lunar Flowers and has seen Paradise for a brief moment. Maybe that's why he always has had the instincts to lead us there, and can remember small pieces of his past self. Kiba's memories have returned fully; which further leads me to believe we will all be able to make it this time. I was unable to be much of any help last time as my friends died around me. I'm useless My, I can't protect them all." A few tears started running down Cheza's face. She closed her eyes and began weeping more. Kiba saw this and went over to Cheza. She felt someone licking the tears away. She opens her eyes to see Kiba smiling at her. Kiba had listened to the whole thing as she explained it to Myu, and so had the others apparently. All the wolves were huddled around Cheza with a big stupid grin.

Kiba was the one to speak. "Cheza you helped us more times than I can count." Toboe stepped forward with a fire in his eyes. "Yeah Cheza, you helped us so many times! Don't feel sorry for yourself!" Kiba continued on with his speech. "You were plenty enough help and I couldn't have asked for more. We are all here for you, we are all family now." Cheza looked around at all her friends and was overwhelmed with love. Hige was next it line. "For once I agree with Kiba. Cheza, don't beat yourself up over it, there was nothing we could do. We all care for you greatly and don't want to see you cry."

Kiba wiped the remaining tears away from Cheza and she returned the favor with a hug. "Thank you guys so much." This was where she belonged, these wolves were her Paradise. Kiba was her Paradise, she saw that now.

An ear wrenching screech blasted the wolves ears. They all covered their ears in pain. The experienced members first thought it was Darcia, but soon realized the sound was too different. A massive Noble's ship was closing in on them fast. Kiba seen that it was the same one who chased them into the Darcia's Family Cemetery. That woman was probably with them.

"Quickly everyone, we need to get away from here!" Tsume yells while trying to cover his ringing ears. The others could barley understand his words. Kiba nods and the others follow behind their leader as fast as their legs could move. The ship was gaining on them fast; they needed to lose it soon before they could fire.

The train pulled into the station with a screeching halt. Men gathered around in anticipation for the food they would need to feed their families. It wasn't quite as noticeable in the domed cities as it was in the small towns which had once flourished. Food was scarce to come buy in the old manufacturing town. At one point in time it produced robots to be used in war in conjunction with their Human counterpart. They didn't have to be paid retirement or had their own free will to disobey order. But now those times are gone and the memories almost forgotten. The war changed the landscape bringing the world into a sorry state.

Quent followed Hubb off the train, making sure the detective wouldn't realize. When he went into a side alley that he was certain no one was there to hear he made his move. "Hey you, I see your interested in wolves, huh?" Hubb turns around with a confused face, his hand grasping the book hidden in his coat. "I know you have the Book of the Moon. So tell me why you're so interested in reading about demons?" Hubb looked confused for a moment and then signed. He now recognized them man who had been brought it for questioning a few days back. "My wife gave it to me without any explanation before she left. I'm determined to find her and find out why this book is so important."

"So do you believe in that garbage? You believe that wolves created us and that they are the ones who will open Paradise? Wake up kid! The only things they ever did was ruin my life, they don't deserve to be the last ones standing."

Hubb, now with a stern face retorted the man. "I have only read the book and never said that I believed in what it said. I'm only trying to find my wife who is after this Flower Maiden." Hubb secretly felt there was some truth to the book, if not why would his wife have given it to him in the first place.

Quent's eyes sharpened as he moved towards Hubb. "Did you say Flower Maiden?" Hubb nodded. "It says the Flower Maiden and wolves are attracted to each other . I can see a mutual friendship to be formed here. I want to to find the wolves and you want to find your wife. Where will your wife be? She will be looking for the Flower Maiden. I can help you and you can help me." Quent's true goal wasn't to find the wolves, but was to find Blue. If she had wondered off Blue would be chasing them for sure. After he got his dog back he would take his revenge.

The two men stood silent for a moment and Quent was starting to get impatient. His fingers held loosely on the bottle of beer in his left hand hidden inside a bag. Hubb rubbed the back of his head and tightened the grip on the book. "Fine. You can tag along, but you reek of beer. Is that the only thing you drink?"

Quent let out a chuckle at that comment. A shiver ran down Hubb's spine. "Boy, when you get to be my age and see what I've seen you need a drink. It calms the nerves and let's you forget all the bad things."

Hubb shook his head and the two man, now accomplices, go out in search of a place to crash for the night. They didn't get much sleep on the train and were much more fatigued then either shown. Hubb was dreaming of Cher and taking her one a date when they could get back home.

 **Author's Notes**

 **I had some stuff to do for school so this chapter took almost a week to come out. My posting schedule is very irregular sometimes; chapter 6 and 7 were posted a day from eachother. This story is going to be so many chapters that I might have to split it into separate stories if that sounds good to you guys. I guess I have myself to blame for that one. Short chapters allow for faster uploading, but are more of a hassle to keep neat. Anyway, leave a review; they are greatly appreciated if you do. I like to read your feedback whatever it may be. Until next time.**


	9. The First Wolf

The wolves could hear explosions behind them, rocking the very Earth. The heat coming from them could be felt moving closer, almost touching their fur. No one dare turn their head to look; they kept running and running. An ancient forest came into view not too far away. The ship was still moving closer, releasing an unrelenting assault down upon the pack.

"There, head into the trees!" Kiba yelled to the others. As they drew nearer, the ship seemed to stop moving. Kiba and the others didn't stop until they were a good distance into the brush. It was almost weird that a place like this could exist.

Everyone was panting and on high alert. There was no telling when they could be attacked by the soldiers who would inevitably come. The forest they had stumbled into looked very old. Kiba couldn't remember the last time he seen so much vegetation in one place. It had a certain wild feel to it; untouched by time itself. The trees looked to be older than the Earth itself, and stood proud held by a firm trunk. Numerous entanglements of vines wrapped around the branches and dangled down throughout the entire forest. Small patches of light rained down to the dirt, dimly lighting the surrounding areas. The scurrying of animals could be heard as their little feet carried them outside their homes. This forest was like a sanctuary; one of the last places untouched by Humans.

Myu, still gasping for breath, looked up at the huge ship barley visible through the canopy of giant trees. "Who are those people?" she asked.

"Those are the Noble's pigs. They have tried to come after us before, but we easily gave them the slip," Tsume said calmly. "I wonder if that woman is with them, they must be after Cheza. We need to get out of here so they don't find us, but for some reason they don't seem like they are going to follow with the ship."

Blue had a slight look of sadness in her face that only Hige could catch. If the ship had already found them, then Quent wouldn't be far behind. She dreaded him seeing her like this; it was hard enough telling him the truth last time in that city that almost killed Hige. "You're not hurt are you Blue?" She shook off the mild thoughts and gave him a half hearted smile. "I'm fine Hige, I'm much tougher than you make me out to be. But, thanks for asking." Hige almost blushed at those words. He still wasn't that used to being with Blue, but now that she was with him he wasn't letting go.

Surprisingly no one seems to be injured. The wolves head deeper into the heart of the forest as they feel a pair of eyes following them.

On board of the ship Cher was looking down at her scanner with a flustered face. Cheza had escaped their grasp and was all alone with those wolves. The Commander had been stupid enough to open fire on Cheza even though she told him it the whole point of the mission was to retrieve her unharmed. She slumped back in her chair and thought about Hubb. Cher missed being with him everyday of her life; he was not doubt looking for her somewhere. It was a stupid thing for him to do; it wasn't like she was leaving forever. It was just until she returns to the city. Cher tapped her finger against desk, still looking at the blimp continuing to move away on the screen.

The airship wasn't allowed to fly past the border of the Noble's territory. Doing so would break the agreement and cause a war to break out; yet it seemed like one was already underway. The territory the forest was in belonged to Lady Jaguara. The two still held an alliance, unlike Darcia. Darcia had flown into Lord Orkham's region, inciting war in the process. Orkham held no interest in fighting, he wanted to use Cheza and find a way to open Paradise for himself. He would worry about Darcia later.

The Commander was slamming his fists into the control panel and cursing under his breath. One of the soldiers tried to bring him a drink, but the Commander pushed him aside almost causing him to fall. The soldiers lined up and saluted the man. "Men, as you are all aware we cannot fly the airship over the border, and our weapons are too dangerous to be fired with precision from long distances. However, there is nothing saying we can't put men over the line." One man standing in line gulped while trying to his his fear. "I want three squads to spread out and scan the area. Once you find Cheza radio in to the rest and retrieve her alive. If you run into trouble call for backup. Your dismissed."

All the soldiers in unison, "Yes sir!"

The massive piece of metal descended to the ground and landed. Cher was still starring at her screen when suddenly a second dot appeared; it was much larger than the first. She almost falls out her seat and took a closer look. Sure enough, her eyes weren't deceiving her. What could this mean? "Was there a second Flower Maiden?" she thought. The scanner was specifically made to locate Cheza if she were ever to escape or be stolen; there's no way it could pick up anything else but the signal her life force gave off. She couldn't tell the Commander; he would probably act irrational again. Somehow she needed to get on the ground and find what really was going on before the men could.

As they moved deeper into unknown territory, the wolves can't help the feeling of someone watching them. They tread softly, taking in their surroundings. Toboe was starting to feel a hint of fear as he quietly whimpered. A clear white outline of something appeared from behind a tree, startling everyone. A few gasped, and Toboe nearly bolted off in the opposite direction into the brush. "It-it's a g-ghost!" Toboe yelled screaming. Kiba was out in front shielding the pack, snarling while biting his tong between his teeth as a sign of aggression. A deep growl could be heard surfacing from the depths of his throat.

"Be calm my child. I am not here to hurt you Kiba, or your friends." A ghostly form started to take shape; it formed into a beautiful woman who seemed familiar somehow. Kiba instantly went back to his normal demeanor, yet he was still cautious to trust this stranger. Toboe was huddled behind Tsume who gave a loud sigh. Kiba approached the apparition as slowly as he could. His nose tried to smell something, anything, but there was no scent to be found.

Kiba paused, and sat in front of the woman. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The ghost woman gave a small smile as her hand moved closer to Kiba. He wanted to move but was unable as she gently patted him on his head. "I know much more about you than you think. More than you even know about yourself young one. I know you all are searching out Paradise together like many times before. Its strange though; this is the only time we have met since Paradise was made. Yet I have still watched over you in all your lives."

Kiba's eyes widened and his full attention was now on this mystery lady. How could she know more about himself then he did? "You still haven't fully answered my question." The other wolves perched their ears to listen in to the conversation.

"Ah, yes. Sorry but my age sometimes clouds my mind." The pack gave her a confused look but didn't question back. "Well, where shall I begin? How about the beginning, it's a story not that many people know about." The woman paused for a second as to collect her thoughts. "At the beginning of time the universe existed without rules; it was a vast space of nothingness. Yet, it was so very much filled at the same time. No one could ever explain how it exactly happened; but at some point or another particles of star dust joined together to create him, the first being. His name was Saisho and he was the first wolf. Naturally he grew lonely wandering around in the black emptiness, thus he created the first life in his image. Saisho created the Earth, the Sun, and all the other planets and solar systems for us to use and gaze upon with wondering eyes. There were many other animals who all lived together in harmony on this new planet. There was no need to eat or drink, yet Saisho allowed us to experience it. I myself was the first being he created, and his mate."

The ghostly figure stares Kiba directly in the eye. "My name is Ni-banme, and your name is Rīdā." Ni-banme lifts her finger and points to Cheza. "And you are my first and only daughter, Seikatsu."

Everyone stood stunned at the words that had just been said. Blue was the one to speak out for the rest. "And what does this all mean? How could Cheza be your daughter?"

"It is all intertwined and is the reason for your troubles; please let me explain. It's the least I can do for you all." With a reassuring look passed on by Kiba she continued. "My husband had created Paradise for all life to live without worry and fear. It was a beautiful place that seemed to never end. As I said before, Cheza was my daughter. It was time for her to find a mate and start her own pack. Kiba, you were one of the wolves from another pack who qualified to be a suitor. There was one other, who's name was Yoru; you all know him as Darcia." A few members of the pack growled, but just as soon as it had come they returned to silence. "The two competed over who would have her heart. In the end Cheza chose you, Kiba." Kiba had a slight blush under his fur that the others couldn't see. "Darcia was filled with hatred and sorrow; so much so that it turned his heart black. He cursed the wolves in Paradise; which led to the creation of Humans. In death wolves who could not remember their past self were transformed into this new creature, never to return to Paradise. The curse brought sickness upon my dear Saisho. He tried his best, but he had never dealt with a darkness such as Darcia before. It seeped into his very soul and turned him mortal. He didn't last much longer after that; all I could do was watch as my husband died right in front of me. With the last of his power he created a vessel for his soul to live on in. You know it now as the Moon, where all wolves receive their strength from. His power awaits for someone so pure hearted that they will be able to defeat the evil in the world and to open the True Paradise. The Lunar Flowers that have always guided you are a result of my grief. They guide those who are lost to a better future. Wolves have always been able to follow them; as it is their birthright to live in the Paradise Saisho created. If you are to return the world to its rightful place you must prevent Darcia from opening Paradise. Only with the power of my husband will you truly stop this endless cycle and find true happiness. This poor forest is what is left of the first Paradise. Darcia's evil could never completely destroy Paradise. You are all welcome to stay as long as you want until you are ready to move on. You must find the truth on your own on how to stop Darcia, I fear this may be the last chance you have."

It all made sense now. All the struggles Kiba's friends and himself had been through had been caused by Darcia so many years ago. Paradise never stayed open because of the curse he put on his own species. His own selfish desires has caused so much pain and suffering for other people.

Kiba turned towards Cheza with new determination filled in his eyes. They burned like a fire; full of fierceness, yet gentle to the smallest creature.

To everyone's surprise, Ni-banme started to disappear into thin air. Kiba tried to reach out but she shook her head. "My job has finally been fulfilled, do not shed any tears for me. We will meet again, in Paradise…" Ni-banme's body stated to glow golden as it illuminated a brilliant incandescent. Her shaped morphed and disfigured into a wolf and started to ascend into the night sky. As one last howl could be heard all around in the forest, Ni-banme disappeared into the sky. The clouds parted to review a full Moon shining it's brightest in the star lit sky. "I'm coming home, Saisho my love."

They pack all begun to howl to the Moon, playing a harmonious song the swept throughout the forest. It was a sad sound, a sound that was to commemorate the passing on of Ni-banme. Kiba held his eyes shut and put his all into his voice. Small creatures from miles around heard the song coming from the family of wolves. They gathered around and watched the seven blow their hearts and lungs out.

"I promise."

 **Author's Notes**

 **So the main plot point has finally been revealed, and the wolves now have to find a way to use Saisho's power to stop Darcia. As always thanks for the reviews and helping me improve on our jouney. I think some longer chapters coming in the future, but that won't mean a longer wait.**

 **I've recently started watching Game of Thones and I'm loving it so far. I'm on season 2 episode 3. If you haven't seen it I highly recommend you go watch it, just be wary there are a lot of nude scenes. Like ALOT. Don't blame me if you lose your innocence. As always I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Start of Something New

Seven figures sit side by side, encompassed by a radiant shower of moonlight. The full Moon had restored the wolves' energy, leaving them refreshed and vitalized. Howling had come to a stop, the members of the pack gave their goodbyes to the strange wolf.

Blue gently pressed her head into the back of Hige's collar as the two sit silently. Hige adjusted himself to make them both more comfortable. Stillness canvassed the forest; not one animal made a sound. Cheza's voice breaks the silence as her beautiful song filled the hearts of her friends. Despite the sadness still being felt in the air, the pack couldn't help but to start to dance in harmony to the tune. It filled their entire beings with a warmth that none had ever felt. The Flower Maiden sang and the rest trotted circles around her. Kiba's senses were overwhelmed him; he could feel the power of Saisho waiting inside the Moon. It seemed like an eternity for the wolves to settle down. They temporary forgot about the men chasing after them, only caring about right then and there.

As the members found their sleeping positions, Kiba went and sat down next to Cheza. He couldn't help but stare into her gleaming eyes that shined like the stars. Up to this point he was making sure if it was the right thing to do, but now there was absolute certainty. He would confess his love for Cheza and always be there for her. He had never known anyone else in his life that he cared for more than her.

Kiba inches closer to Cheza and whispers into her ear. "Cheza, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Kiba starts to get nervous, but he had to start what he finished. He couldn't stand waiting another day.

"Yes, Kiba?" Cheza said while looking into his eyes. God, Kiba was so mesmerized by her beauty he forgot the reason he was talking in the first place. He shook his head and cleared his throat, coming back to his senses.

"Cheza, it's just that I have always cared for you," Kiba says as Cheza listens intensively. "I just want to tell you-" Cheza gave Kiba a huge lick across his face, startling the white wolf enough to make him fall backwards. Cheza tried to hide her laughter but failed miserably.

"You don't need to say it, I have always know. I feel the same way," Cheza whispers back to Kiba.. A grin crept its way up Kiba's face as the two start to play like a couple of pups. They chased each other, occasionally laughing. A huge weight has been lifted off Kiba's shoulders; he now feels like he could protect his friends from any kind of danger. She would move left and Kiba would follow. They mimicked each other in the dance only wolves knew how to do. The chase ends when Kiba ends up rolling on top of Cheza, pinning her to the ground. They stay that way for a time; feeling the sensation of their bodies touching, until they feel multiple sets of eyes glaring down upon them. The turn their heads to see all their friends. Kiba was blushing heavily and a little embarrassed. The rest of the pack had been watching the whole spectacle, but luckily none noticed the blushing wolf.

"I knew you had it in you!" Hige snarked in a mocking manner. "You always have been a ladies' man. Who knew you two were together so many years ago; I think it's only fitting you ended up like this."

For the first time Cheza could feel herself blush as Kiba helped her back to her feet.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm only messing with you guys; I've got a rocking babe of my own. Right, Blue?" Blue tried to ignore Hige but soon gave in.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Blue said sarcastically and trying to act uninterested.

"Woah, hold on! Why did you have to say it like that!" Hige said looking flustered.

Blue started to laugh, and soon everyone joined in the fun. A few more conversations were struck up, mostly about making fun of Hige. When the laughter died down everyone gradually returned to their sleeping positions. Toboe and Myu congratulated Kiba and Cheza. Tsume kept to himself and had no comment except for the earlier laughter. Two balls of fur cuddled together; sharing the warmth between their bodies. They told each other goodnight and swiftly fell into a sweet dream.

~!#$#^&*()

Myu could feel something prodding her side. She opened her weary eyes half way to see who it was. "Hey, wake up! We're in a bit of a pinch here," Toboe said quietly as to not alert unwanted attention. Myu jolted up to see all the other members of the pack with their ears perked up. There were small footsteps from all around heading in their direction.

Kiba hunkered his body down close to the ground. "Stay down low and silent; they may end up passing us. If it comes down to a fight we break a hole through their forces and don't stop running. There is no need to kill these Humans unless one of us gets in trouble." The others mimicked Kiba and listened for the footsteps as they drew nearer.

Kiba now had someone in his life who was even more important to him than reaching Paradise. He would avoid all unnecessary peril if at all possible.

Myu was shivering with fear. She didn't understand why they were going to let the soldiers go; Humans had killed her old pack and left her to die. The only thing Humans were good for was using up all the Earth's resources. Despite her self doubt, she would follow Kiba's judgement. Kiba had said it, so she would not disagree.

The footsteps moved closer and closer. The wolves could hear the breath coming from their mouths as they moved through the forest; the clanking of their boots hitting dirt. Myu shut her eyes and didn't open them. She was paralyzed; Humans have always frightened her. A few twigs snapped and leaves crumpled. The men were now only a few yards away. To everyone's horror, they stopped moving. Seconds turned to minutes as they awaited to see their fate.

One of the men gave out hand signals for the others. Legs started to move again, and soon they disappeared into the forest. After Kiba had sniffed the air out to make sure they were really gone, Myu opened her eyes and gave a big sigh.

"You don't seem to hold much affection for Humans, do you Myu?" Tsume said. Myu's gaze drifted away and her ears flattened to her skull. Tsume scratched the back of his neck with is back leg.

"Hey, forget what I said kid." Tsume now regretted bringing up a touchy subject. " I don't mean half the things I say, so don't take it to heart."

Myu lightened up slightly and mentally forgave Tsume for his words. Everything she had ever known was destroyed by Humans. She disliked them but didn't have the courage anymore to fight after her encounter with Darcia. If it came to real combat with them she would be useless.

"Let's get moving before we run into more, I can smell more groups moving in," said Kiba.

The wolves made it the rest of the way without any eventful encounters. They couldn't see the Noble's ship anymore; the vast emptiness of the wasteland stretched as far as their eyes could see. The feeling of nostalgia was so prevalent; Kiba felt like the majority of his life had been spent running towards Paradise. He dare not think how many lifetimes it took to make it up to this point. There would be no more do overs; Kiba's resolve what set on their goal.

"come on guys, let's go!" Toboe said gleefully running ahead. The rest followed Toboe's charge off into the unknown. For being a wolf pack they sure didn't act like one. Everyone was considered equal, so there was no real order (though Kiba often lead and was considered the Alpha). Kiba and Cheza traveled at the front of the pack after Toboe's energy had subsided a little. It would be a long next few weeks before another meal would be in sight.

~!#$#^&*()

Hubb and Quent pulled into the small shantytown, the remnants of the once prosperous town from long ago. The town was in the shadow of a huge mountain where the Darcia Family Royal Cemetery once was. No one dare try and climb the mountain for many years; there were rumors that the place was cursed.

The two get out of the car and close the doors behind them.

"I'm gonna take a leak," Quent said while almost stumbling over. Hubb's brows frowned and he shook his head.

"If you don't stop drinking that stuff you are going to end up dead in a gutter somewhere." Quent just waved his arm away at Hubb and continued on to find somewhere to relieve himself. Hubb went the opposite direction to look for a place they could stay for the night. How many days has it been since he left home, Hubb thought. He walked into a small inn run by an older man with a long beard sitting behind the counter. The old man squinted his eyes to see who was coming in.

"Oh, you looking for a place to stay boy? Where ya from?" Hubb paid the man money for the room and only told him he was looking for his wife. Hubb wouldn't tell him all the details, mostly because he was dead tired. There was also the chance that he was a wanted man now. The Nobles could have easily made the assumption that he could have been told information by Cher that he wasn't supposed to hear, and had run away to avoid being caught.

Quent was taking a leak inside some bar he had found. There were only a few men inside; the place seemed to be a ghost town. He exited the restroom and sat down at the table.

"Vodka," was the only thing he said as his hand laid out the money in front of the bartender.

The bartender complied and Quent placed his hand around the glass. Right as he went for a sip the doors slammed open and he nearly spewed the liquid out from his mouth. Three soldiers walked in, all looking snobby and slightly drunk. They sat down at a nearby table and talked to each other, laughing from time to time. The bartender brought them drinks and the men greedily gulped it down.

Quent decided he had enough with all the ruckus. He finished his drink and left through the door, shutting it behind him. Before he could walk away he heard something that caught his attention coming from inside the bar.

"So you think it really was wolves who came and took Cheza?" one of the men stuttered.

"Who cares, we get paid when we capture that dumb girl," another said. Quent put his ear up to the door to hear them clearer.

"I heard from someone that they saw six of em leave Freeze City not too long ago. One had a spiked collar on with a blue fur coat," the third man said. Quent's hands balled up into fists, his face turned angry and steam was rising off his skin.

"What, a collar? You might want to check your sources. I've never seen a wolf with a collar before, it was probably just a dumb dog," the second man said. The door slammed open a second time with more force than the first. The drunken Quent started throwing chairs and flipping tables over in a drunken rage and the men.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU NOBLE DOGS!" Wood flew at the men, hitting their body armor but still causing them to feel the blunt force. One fell down and hit the floor hard, knocking the wind out of him. Quent continued to make a mess of the bar until one of the soldiers pointed a gun to his forehead. He was mid swing with his fist drawn back, but froze when he saw the gun aimed at him. The bartender came around from the counter and pulled the gun away from Quent's head.

"Now hold it just a minute! I will have no blood spilled in my bar, so I suggest you put that thing away." Looking towards Quent now, " as for you, get out of my bar and never come back!" The man flung Quent outside through the door, sending him tumbling down into the ground. He cursed under his breath and shut the door behind him with a loud thud. Quent held his head with his hands and moaned a little. He sat outside for what seemed like an hour until a familiar face came along.

"There you are, I figured this was were you would be," Hubb said. He helped Quent stand up and started to walk with him back to the room he bought off the old man. "Now when you are all sobered up in the morning we are going to have a talk about your drinking problem, understand?" Quent did not reply and just silently walked back with support from Hubb. Hubb hated every second of it, but something about this man struck him awe.

With some difficulty Quent made it to his bed and crashed. He was blabbering incoherent words in his sleep and growling from time to time. Hubb had a hard time sleeping in the next room with all the noise. He placed his pillow over his head to block out the sound. The men slept the night at the inn to prepare for their travels another day.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Chapters are going to start and become longer and longer. I'm always trying to learn new writing techniques and make my work better. I'm going on a short break to polish the first ten chapters and make them more enjoyable to read. The plot and actions won't change really, so you don't need worry about that. If you have any suggestions or thoughts I'm always happy to read them. If anyone would like to design a cover image for the story your welcome to it. I would do it myself but it might take awhile for me to get around and purchase a new computer. Thank you all for your continued support, I'll see you next time!**


End file.
